1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to real-time communication via data networks, and in particular, to methods and apparatus for maintaining the context of real-time communication sessions across cellular, public or private data networks by controlling the presentation order of submissions displayed within such sessions.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of the Internet as a generalized communication medium has become increasingly popular over the years. As the Internet is expanded in its capabilities and surges in popularity it is manifesting itself in nontraditional ways, the scope of which had never been fully anticipated. In particular, with the exponential rise in the number of Internet users, real-time Web based interaction, such as that seen in Internet “chat” or “instant messaging” has emerged as an amazingly popular and persuasive mode of communication.
Instant messaging and/or chat are well known means of real-time communication between users at remote data network communication devices. Traditional instant messaging and/or chat systems operate through computer-based systems hardwired to the Internet, whereby software enables users to communicate with friends, family, colleagues and the like, and optionally be alerted when such users go on-line for real-time communication. More recently available real-time communication systems include wireless and non-wireless instant message communication environments. A subscriber of these more current systems can send and receive messages by means of a mobile unit device, such as a cell phone. Messages received may originate from a computer on a public data network, such as the Internet, or from other mobile unit devices. Other more recent wireless and non-wireless messaging environments include those that send and receive messages by means of a command-line interface.
Whether the real-time messaging systems are through computer-based systems or wireless and non-wireless environments, the instant messaging software may be preinstalled in such data network systems, or a user may download or installing such software. Once provided with the messaging software, a user of the system registers a personal identifier for distinguishing himself from other users of such messaging software. The user is then able to exchange real-time messages with other users of the real-time messaging software. In the more traditional computer-based systems, real-time messaging allows users to exchange messages in one window without interrupting task(s) in progress in other windows. It is also a valuable resource for allowing colleagues in different geographical locations to quickly and easily communicate in real time for exchanging information, ideas and collaborate together on any given project.
When communicating through an instant message or chat session, a first user is allowed to compose and send a first message to either a selected second user within an instant message session or a group of users within a chat room. However, once the real-time communication session has been initiated, there can be several users and/or messages with responses thereto being concurrently posted within such real-time message sessions. This often leads to messages, and the responses thereto, being posted out of order, making the real-time postings disorderly and difficult to follow, read and respond thereto. For instance, when a user is responding to a posted message, the user may find that another message has been posted during the time which it takes such user to type and post his response, thereby making the user's response outdated or taken out of context. In real-time communication sessions with many participants and/or several messages being posted concurrently or simultaneously, this disorder can be a significant problem.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide methods, systems and apparatus that maintain the context of instant messaging submissions by controlling the display order of such instant messages submissions, as well as the order of the responses thereto.